One For All
by Tori7
Summary: Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion give Dorothy reassurance in the Haunted Forest. One-shot. R & R please. Enjoy!


Author's Notes: This is a short story to replace the part with the "Spooks" in the Haunted Forest. While that part was very cute, I always felt they could have put something deeper there. Read and review please, and feel free to e-mail me. Enjoy!

The warm sun of day melted to a chilly evening as the four of them walked on, arms linked, trying not to be afraid. Their journey thus far had been one dead end after another. But even through all of their hardships, Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion bravely set forth on yet another quest, hopeful that the wizard would grant their wishes.

This time, it would not be as easy as following a road of bricks. Now they would have to prove themselves to the wizard of Oz, and bring back the broomstick of the infamous Wicked Witch of the West.

They had just crossed through the line of trees that separated the witch's land from everywhere else. A sign that read, "I'd turn back if I were you!" caused Dorothy's blood to run cold, and her breath hitched as a bird screeched a horrible sound, causing Lion to turn and run.

"Everybody calm down!" said Scarecrow wisely. "If we lose our heads we'll never get that broomstick."

"I think we should take a rest." Dorothy said quietly.

"I'm with you!" Lion anxiously agreed.

They sat on the leaves with a crunch, and for a moment, none of them spoke.

"It's getting dark," said Tin Man. "Maybe we should make a fire."

Scarecrow's eyes darted to meet Dorothy's, and she knew what he was thinking. When he said nothing, she spoke up for him.

"No use in that," she said. "I don't think it would be a good idea to stay in one place too long."

"What's our plan of action?" asked Tin Man. "The witch isn't just going to hand us her broomstick."

"You're right." said Lion.

"We should think up a plan. If I only had a brain, this would be much easier..."

Dorothy's thoughts drifted to thoughts of home, and she stopped listening to her three companions. Fear was on the horizon, gaining speed with each beat of her heart, and the current surroundings of the Haunted Forest weren't making things easier. When she had told the Scarecrow he wouldn't be worse off, she had no idea they'd end up here.

'This is all my fault!' she thought. 'I'm putting my friends' lives in danger! How could I be so selfish?'

"If only that witch was here now, I'd show her what's what!" Lion said as the other two chuckled.

Scarecrow looked over at Dorothy when he didn't hear her laugh, and saw instead that tears were welling up in her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Dorothy," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I think the three of you," she paused. "Should go back to the Emerald City."

"What?" said Tin Man.

They all looked shocked. Dorothy couldn't handle this all by herself...they doubted anyone could!

"Why would you say that?" asked Lion, who sounded a bit hurt.

"It's not that I don't want you here." Dorothy said, a shake in her voice. "But you aren't the ones the witch is after, and if you turn back now, you're all out of harm's way. If you stay, she may kill you!"

"No. That's only if we fail, and I promise you we won't!" the Scarecrow said in a determined voice.

"That's right, we promised we'd see you get home, and we will."

Dorothy began to sob, her shoulders shaking, the tears now being released freely. Lion went in her basket and retrieved the handkerchief. He gently wiped the tears from her rosy cheeks, and lifted her chin so that their eyes met.

"I'm terrified Dorothy! I've never been more afraid in my life, and that's saying a lot. But there is no one I'd rather do this for. And besides, all of this isn't just for you."

"That's right," said Tin Man. "We're here because we want to be. We're all taking risks because we want something."

"But the most important thing is that we're together." said Scarecrow, putting his arm around Dorothy. "Without each other, I don't think any of this would be worth it. I want a brain more than anything, but if it weren't for the three of you, I know I couldn't do what we're doing."

Dorothy stared at the ground as Toto nuzzled under her arm.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked once more.

"All for one and one for all!" the three said together.

Dorothy stood.

"Let's be on our way then!"

The four of them continued their walk down the narrow dirt path that they hoped would lead them to the witch's castle. Now that the sun had set behind the trees, they weren't sure if they were going due west or not. Tin Man took Dorothy's hand.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right. We would never let anything happen to you!"

"Trust me," Dorothy said. "That is the least of my worries."

Toto barked, and the four friends turned to look as fluttering wings overcame the sky... 


End file.
